peacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynnkub
Hi Lynn! ::I am learning how to do this code :::I escaped from my sandbox. Shhhh! Don't tell ts I am hiding here HDThoreau 01:30, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC)HD hi lynn is this a real butterfly? if not ... it should be. ;)-ts- 17:37, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) Thank you...still trying to figure this out! Oh no...It is actually a photo of a sculpture thing I did to contribute to our local Public TV...KOCE. They are calling it the "Butterfly initiative". I was inspired by jaundiced hepatic sections. A sideways "tribute" (eh hem) to my tragic alcoholic brother and wife (however long the marital condition may last...) :( Lynn 17:42, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) hahaha! you are a trip! love your sense of humor. and that is a beautiful piece of work!!!! wow. ---- will show you some formatting stuff just click edit to view the code. see how i add a line break to end the text. leaving a space at the left ... will make a blue box. a colon will :indent ::2 colons :::3 colons this is how you center something. ok ... if you have questions .. just ask. -ts- 18:13, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) here's a line: ---- Love the Liver ignore the jaundice - Crusty wisdom - Welcome Lynn Lobster thank you for the code, ts (like View Source! ahhhh!) Hi Lynnkub. There's a misplaced message for you at Talk:User Lynnkub. By the way, I noticed you'd uploaded some great pictures - it would be really useful if you could give more information on the image description pages about where the images are from. If they are your own, then just saying "taken by uploader, GFDL" in the "description field" when you upload something makes is much easier for people who want to use content from here under the GFDL to do so without worrying about whether they might be violating copyrights. For example, the Quailbabies image description page is at Image:Quailbabies1a.jpg. Thanks. Angela 09:29, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) lynn ... see my Image:T2CDB.jpg and joyce's Image:Stillness3.jpg for some examples. and you can read the spiel at the bottom of the Photos page. and the read Wikicities:Wikicities copyrights also. the Image licensed under Creative Commons licencethat joyce uses seems pretty restricive to me ... as i don't care if people alter or use them so i usually just say it can be freely didtributed. Anglela. is the above suffcient? ---- Hi Angela: Anything I upload is my stuff; the birds are...our "babies"; though my kids might not agree, since I didn't "pass" or sit on those eggs. I need to sort through this but our rain is a bit scary right now...went for a walk this evening and "missed" getting whacked by a little landslide and a number of big, loud boulders. I am not a good business-person and thus have not been a "successful" artist...that circle-c thing is so unaesthetic! I'll have to read this later...The block over from us just lost power so I am going to go look for candles now. --Lynnkub 19:46, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) :The by-nd licence linked to prevents other people making any changes to the images. A more free-license would let people change it. For example, the by-sa license means people have to (attribute you as the author, and keep their changes under the same license - this one is fairly similar to the GFDL. You can also dual license under both of these by typing and on the image description page. Angela 22:41, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) Lynn .... that page was my mistake. only one i've ever made in my life, ok? (not) lol here's the message as it should have been: hi lynn! all of us have these User_talk pages ... IF we are logged in ... then we are alerted that we have messages here. good way to alert one another to messages. mine is User_talk:-ts-... and of course your's is this very page we are on and not what i told you at Talk_User:Lynnkub. duh! i will delete that bogus page. -ts- 10:13, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) ********* Hey cool TS! Thank you! :-) All my relatives ...or Live the Lover? Ah ha! I need to convey that to my sad downtrodden, brother (like he'd listen or remember after a night of Newcastle Brown Ale...mmmmMMMmmm...) Thank you dearest Crustacean. I swim gently over the lobster bouys and traps to avoid jostling your friends... Maybe if you went drinking with him? Your kind efforts over my relatives are appreciated. However many of us have the motto "Our Life is your thermi Door to a better Reality" Lobster wiki edits hi lynn ... see you fingered our how to size pics. cool! this wiki stuff can be fun, eh? ;) hey ... assume you were able to escape the mudslides out there, eh? i was a bit worried as i saw you post somewhere about having to dodge boulders and stuff. -ts- 19:41, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- thanks ts! I wish I had more time to do this! One of these days I'll make a webpage for my artwork, but until then it is fun to learn and share here! I painted an outdoor umbrella that looks like that butterfly...I need to put some more UV sealant on it (I need a 48 hour day or a happy clone)! Boulders!!! yeah, that was a freaky rainy walk, and that little (but big enough) slide missed us by a few seconds!...and, crazy, crazy, crazy,...it's 85F today and feels like summer! Mosquitos love this kind of warm, wet weather...I wonder what West Nile virus feels like? I love this (really, I do!) ---- what's not to love? ;) hey ... you have a good sense of humor ... do visit my new The Mooj page and follow the link to the "Enlightenment!" ;) (the link under "here". once there ... you have to scroll way down to the bottom of the page to find the first issue of The Enlightenment!. am trying to fix that. i think you will do some laughing. ;) -ts- 07:38, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) Prayers and Reality My grandmother is dying now as I type these keystrokes...I guess we are all dying since birth...however...I just heard that she had a "stoke" and that they were taking no extraordianary measures to keep her alive (she's 91) ...a good thing since she was not able to remember one moment to the next (barely, no, not at all) but that was not "her"...I am in California and I am thinking of my grandma in Idaho...fading...fading..fading. I pray that she has an easy passage...awww crap...not for me... --Lynnkub 22:50, 30 Jan 2005 (PST) Thank you She's been asleep for a week and if they think she's in pain, she gets a morphine suppository (that sounds odd). Hope she is meeting up with friends! 91 - two years younger than me - a nipper. So young. So young. I am a great believer in death. Sadly many of us would choose not to die and for now must do so. Prayer is for some a way of showing empathy and expressing grief. Each to their way. Think well of her and sweetly of memories - that to me seems plenty . . . Ye Olde Lobster ---- She was a sweet person...told me a story of of how the horse got stuck in the well...but never got to the part about how they got it out! ---- Hi Lynn ... :i think all any of us can do is Live Well. :91 is a pretty good run. :Val Vcoo just lost her mom and i my dad ... :anytime you want to swap some good stories about them and their lives ... :let me know. ;) :i like to remember those who have gone and smile/laugh when i think of them. :they live in my memory. :may she & you find Peace. -ts- 06:22, 31 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- Thank you...I remember when your dad was in the hospital, but I think I missed that he died...sometimes I don't digest it all in the digests...I'm sorry. I was thinking of getting my mom and aunt some kind of condolence card and they are all so **effing** grim! I want happy condolences...hmmm, maybe a new line of greeting cards I can illustrate and market? -ts- :yes. :true condolence and sympathy ... :cards written from your heart and your experience. :this lingering in the hospitals is what is so difficult for :family ... if not the patient as well. :dad spent 67 daze there ... as did i ... rallied 3 or 4 times ... :only to be knocked back down by complications. (hospital infections!) :we were fortuante to have a doctor who knew very well when it got to :the point where he knew the inevitable ... :and spoke to us both as a doctor ... :who's job it is to do everything possible to save a patient ... :and as a friend ... :who would work with us to ease his suffering as if it was his own dad. :so we were able to make him comfortable ... :and cease the "heroic measures" that were only serving to drag it out. :this was of great comfort to us as family. :and i was able to speak openly with dad ... :and speak to all his concerns that his affairs were in order ... :that everything was taken care of. :he still was able to smile even in those last hours ... he never lost a step mentally ... he was fully present. :just the old container was worn out and used up. :i miss him a great deal. :always will. :may your grandmother, you, family ... :find peace and comfort. -ts- 03:47, 3 Feb 2005 (PST) ---- Grandma died this morning February 6th at 9:45am....she was 91 1/2 a Good thing...but I'll always miss her...Crap...crappity crap crap...whimper --Lynnkub 15:45, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) :thanks for sharing this, Lynn. :yes. :crappity crap crap is about all we can say. :and i think the best any of us can do in our own lives is ... :Live well. :not meaning in the material sense ... :but in our "Being Alive" ... :for whatever time we have. :paying attention and appreciation for the life we have. :Live well, Lynn ... :and may your Grandmother continue to live well in your memory. -ts- 15:56, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) ~ ~ ~ :hi Lynn ... :hope this finds you well. :just playing around ... :made a template that allows a User to do a sig like so: : ... which results in: :and links directly to the User page or to their User Talk page. :anyone can use it ... :so ... gives you :maybe i'll do one with a time sig as well :in my spare time. ;) lol :ta ta -ts- Ban the Banner? ;) : ;) :good to hear from you! :i think the banner is great ... :you should put a copy here at the wiki. ;) :me thinks folks are way too uptight ... :and getting worse not better ... :i fear a new dark ages is upon us in this country. : 15:45, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC)